Found
by cindi-ness
Summary: Draco meets a mysterious girl. He finds out her secret, but can he handle the truth? Could he be falling for her?
1. The Dinner Guest

**Chapter 1: The Dinner Guest**

_Back in the day, it was popular to have a nymph do all your housework. Though they were spirits of nature, they could do much magic without wands. They were quite useful for housework. Since they had much knowledge about plants and such, they could produce tonics or poisons if needed. After a short period of time, nymphs rebelled. They were in actuality too powerful, especially since they didn't need the use of wands. The nymphs freed themselves and escaped far into the forests never to be found or seen again. Soon, they became a myth altogether. _

------------------------------------------------------------------

She was dressed in an elegant black dress with lace at every inch. She sate at a rather too big, too long dinner table. She sat at the end of the table, dressed up and all. On the far other end, sat Lucius Malfoy with a smart look about him. Where were her parents? She was on her way home for the holidays. No on was there to pick her up from the station. There was not a peep in the house. Instead, a strange, dark man came to take her where she was now. Perhaps she shouldn't have some..or maybe it was destiny.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith was bought ages before You-Know-Who had been in power or was even born. She took care of her family. She saw them through their good times and bad. Unlike the most of the other nymphs, she cared for her family. It was rare when there was actually a family that would treat their nymph kindly. For Faith, she was blessed, but when the nymphs decided to retaliate she had to join along too. Sadly, Faith left her family, the Westchester's.

She never strayed far though. She kept an eye on them; she watched the family grow and the Westchester's were no more, but instead they were the Chang's now. Little Cho Chang was bundled up and sleeping safe in her pink decorated crib. Mr. and Mrs. Chang were invited to a party celebrating the death of You-Know-Who. In all their excitement they forgot their precious little Cho.

They were already at the party and Mr. Chang had already downed his first martini. Mrs. Chang was mingling with her usual crowd of friends. Mrs. Weasley was so happy she went around the whole room congratulating everyone. She came to Mrs. Chang and asked how her family was doing. In that instant, Mrs. Chang's plate of food fell to the floor. Without another word she grabbed her husband and the raced back home.

Little Cho had awaken from her slumber, she was famished for it had been hours since her last bottle. As an impatient baby she twisted and turned; she screamed and kicked and cried. In all her hustle she managed to furiously rock the crib. There was so much commotion that -- yet then again, it wasn't all _that much_ force – Cho fell out of her safe haven. A baby is so small and fragile that even falling 3 feet is enough to kill it.

She couldn't do anything; she shouldn't be doing anything. She was forced to watch the whole thing happen. She hadn't the heart to let Mr. and Mrs. Chang find out. Faith picked up little Cho. She was so cold. Faith hugged her tight and brought her into the Chang's backyard. At the truck of the willow tree a hole appeared and got bigger. Faith placed Cho in the tree and kissed her. Slowly the hole closed and never could a person tell that there was a dead baby inside.

Tears streaming down her face and her nose getting red as a cherry, Faith couldn't bring herself to go back into the house. Suddenly there were quick footsteps in the house, Faith knew they were home.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy rummaged through the cabinets hoping to find something expensive and that will satisfy his hunger. For him it'd been a long ride back home. He was infuriated that the elves at Hogwarts didn't load his luggage on the train. Someone told him the elves had a day off since it was the holidays too.

Malfoy grumbled as he couldn't find anything to his content.

"Some limo father got me, couldn't the Ministry do any better?"

The limo had arrived late, which didn't help Malfoy's mood at all. He yelled and complained to the driver saying that he was very busy and important.

"Wonder what we're going to be having for dinner. It better be a roast or at least a ham. God, I'm starving."

Lucius Malfoy had the most scary eyes she'd ever seen. He kept staring at her, which made her uncomfortable.

"Did they give you a tour of the house? What do you think of my home?", said Lucius staring at the whole time he talked.

Not wanting to say the wrong thing or even say anything she nodded and replied, "It's quite magnificent, I've never seen a home quite like yours."

More silence came. The silence made her feel even more uncomfortable. She wanted to know where her parents were and why she was at the Malfoy's.

Suddenly with a loud bang the double doors that lead to the hall and other rooms burst opened and in stormed Draco Malfoy. His hair was all a mess and his apparel quite untucked and all about. The look on his face didn't do well to better his appearance either. He was furious and not to mention hungry.

He would've burst, but the thought of loads of good food kept him quite controlled. Malfoy was within only 5 feet of the table when he saw that there was nothing there. At that instant he ran up closer now standing next to her.

"Where's all the food? Where's my roast? Where's my ham? There has to atleast be some chicken!", cried Malfoy as he got more and more exasperated from lack of food and the disappointing site of no food on the table.

"Sit down Draco and calm yourself, we have a guest" Lucius turned to look at his son, "Wait, you look unsuitable for dinner go up and change this instant. You're embarrassing our family."

Obligated, Malfoy turned and headed to his room.

Turning his face back to her, he continued staring.

**Author's Note:** Yay, I was kinda unhappy with my last fic so I'm sort of rewriting it. I think I'm much better this time around and hopefully I've left you all interested and hooked. Who is "she" or at least why do I keep calling her "she" and "her" and not using her name cuz we all know who she is? Well you'll find out!

**Next Chapter: **Draco finally actually meets their dinner guest. More background on this special guest and the rest I'm winging it.


	2. Salads and Roast

**Note: **The italicized sections are flashback type of stuff.

**Chapter 2: Salads and a Roast**

Lucius's staring was really becoming unbearable.

"_Why the hell does he keep staring at me? I'm beginning to sweat. I hope he doesn't see me sweat, then he'll know I'm uncomfortable. I don't even know what he wants, better keep cool."_

"Where's Mrs. Malfoy", said Cho trying to remain calm. She wanted to know where his wife was. It was awkward sitting with a man staring at you like you were the main course.

"She's off in Paris shopping," Lucius deviously chucked as he answer, "you know how women are."

Cho meekly gave a smile. Minutes passed and she was more nervous each time the second-hand moved.

The double doors opened again, but slightly less abrupt. In walked Malfoy again, this time his hair was neatly slicked back and his clothes were a lot neater. He wore a white button-up shirt, but left the top four buttons unbuttoned. It was rather casual of him to dress that way.

Lucius winced a bit when Draco entered, "Could you be any more of a louse?"

Draco didn't say anything, he knew better than to talk back to his father.

"Very well then. Draco, perhaps you've met our guest before? This is Cho Chang.", grinned Lucius.

Now it was her turn to wince, the way Lucius said her name. It sounded like a clash and a bang, like pots and pans fell from the kitchen cabinet.

Draco turned to look at her. She felt very awkward having been so elegantly dressed. She could feel Draco's cold eyes look her head to toe.

"Why is she here? She goes to Hogwarts, but I've never se--", but Draco was interrupted.

She looked down at her lap. There were tiny charms at the ends of the lace. She played with them. What was she doing here?

"Oh, how charming, you've met.", chimmed in Lucius.

"Met? I've never seen her in my life!", shouted Draco in reply still staring at her with confused angry look.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back then, the Malfoy's weren't as well off. They never owned a nymph. Though they did try to save up as much money as they could, but they were outbid. _

"_An aye 'ear anodder bid out dere?", cried the auctioneer._

_The Malfoy's looked hopeful. They were about to own their very own nymph. _

"_I do!", cried someone in the crowd. _

_The Malfoy's walked away in shame. They didn't want to see who had won. _

"_Dere ya go Mr. Westchester, she's one o' da best.", said the auctioneer as he handed Faith to him._

_Her hands were bound by ropes, there were scratches and bruises all about her. Mr. Westchester looked at her with pity. He took off the ropes and let her walk beside him like a friend._

------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius's expression turned sour, "That is no way to talk to our guest. Miss Chang here is going to be staying with us for the holidays".

"What?!", both Cho and Draco shouted simoultaneously.

Just then the food came. Plates of salad came. Then when Draco thought there'd be some real food, the kitchen doors close.

"This is it?", said Draco with a disgusted look.

Cho with an almost disgusted look thought the same.

"Please tell me this is just an appetizer. If it is, then I think I'll skip this and head straight to the main course. There's _actual_ food isn't there?", said Draco as looked at the food.

"Don't be silly Draco. We must eat according to what our guest wants to eat.", said Lucius.

She looked at Lucius and then at Draco, who was quite angry, "I don't mind. We can eat what Draco wants to eat."

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mrs. Chang ran fast up the stairs. The window was open and air was blowing in. The curtains waft to and fro, and there was a slight chill in the room. _

_Little Cho wasn't in her crib. Mrs. Chang's eyes widened as she walked around the crib. Fast asleep on the ground, her blankets askew, little Cho lay fast asleep at the foot of her crib. _

_Tears of relief flooded Mrs. Chang's eyes as she held her baby ever so tightly. Meanwhile, Mr. Chang still confused panted as he made his way up to the baby's room. _

"_W-why are you in the b-baby's----Oh my god, Cho!", Mr. Chang rushed to Mrs. Chang's side. Mr. Chang sighed with relief as he saw that his precious little girl was safe in his wife's arms. _

------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius smiled even more mischieviously, "You're sure you wouldn't like a nice bit of turnip? Alright, then we'll have er, a bit of roast."

Draco quickly started at his food without another word once the 'real' food came. Cho on the other hand couldn't really eat with Lucius's eyes still on her, watching her every movement like a hawk.

They had finished dessert, Draco was halfway out of his seat when Lucius said, "Draco, show Miss Chang to our guest room."

Now looking at her Lucius continued, "I hope you'll find your stay here quite pleasant, Miss Chang."

"W-what? Stay here? Aren't I going home? Where are my parents?", said Cho a bit dazed and confused.

Actually, Lucius left before Cho even said a word. She turned and looked at Draco.

Draco already started heading off himself. With nothing else she could do, Cho followed.

It was quite the whole way. She wondered if it was always quiet in the house. It felt so sad to be in the Malfoy's home, besided being totally paranoid from having the father stare down at you while you ate.

Draco stopped at a door for 2 seconds and then turned and continued walking.

"Why are you still following me?", barked Draco.

"U-um, what th-that my room?", uttered Cho slightly frightened.

"U-uh uh YES, YOU IDIOT! Why else did I stop?", yelled Draco. He was getting impatient with her.

Shocked at Draco's hostility and a bit hurt by his mocking her, Cho ran to her room crying.

"Stupid idiot. Why the hell did father invite her?", thought Draco.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the room was dark and cold. Cho stubbed her toe and she kept walking.

"Lumos", whispered Cho and light emanated from her wand. Suddenly all the lights in the room turned on. Cho's stuff had been brought up and more dresses were laid out on the bed.

"What on earth's going on?!", shouted Cho.

Cho plopped onto the bed tears and all. She didn't know why she was crying, she was more confused than anything. By now she'd be at home and chatting with her parents about school and boys. Her father would wince and say, "Boys? Not now, you're so young!"

After the tears dried, Cho fell asleep. What if he knew, what if they knew?

------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco trudged along back the other way towards his room. He was quite full. He had more than his share of dessert, but he couldn't help it. It was a strawberry cakes with lots of whipped cream on top. Thinking about it, Draco wanted another piece or rather just the whipped cream. Again Draco walked by, he heard crying from the guest room.

"Heh, what's her problem?"

**Author's Note: **Another chapter! It's getting a little more exciting. I hope it's not confusing. It sort of goes back and forth from what happening 'now' and what happened a long time ago.

**Next Chapter: **Draco and Cho spend a little more time together. Lucius and his actual plans reveal.


	3. Plight of the Bathroom

**Note: **Starts off with more background on the nymphs and then another flashback, but there's a flashback within the flashback. Hope it's not too confusing. Flashbacks are still those italicized.

**Chapter 3: Plight of the Bathroom**

_The nymphs, though their magic was practical and useful, were in reality more powerful than the wizards and witches. They easily gained their freedom. Afterwards, nymphs were no longer used as slaves. Wizards found a new creature to do their biddings around the home – elves._

_---------------_

_The footsteps were nearing the door, and Faith didn't have a lot of time left. She wiped her tears of her sleeve. She became a vine attached to the house—_

"_Dear, you think we ought to get rid of that weed growing on the side of the house out back?", murmured Mr. Chang from behind his newspaper. _

_Mrs. Chang put down her coffee, "Don't be silly dear, we're lucky to have those vines. They give our house a nice accent." With that Mrs. Chang began sipping her coffee once more._

"_Whatever pleases you dearest." Said Mr. Chang in a monotone voice._

_-- Slowly but quickly Faith made her way into Cho's bedroom. She transformed herself into little Cho._

"_W-why are you in the b-baby's----Oh my god, Cho!", Mr. Chang rushed to Mrs. Chang's side. Mr. Chang sighed with relief as he saw that his precious little girl was safe in his wife's arms. _

_From then on, Faith lived her life pretending to be the Chang's precious little girl. _

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime throughout the night the curtains were opened. The penetrating sunlight woke Cho. She looked around the room and remembered where she was and became sad once more.

She was still in the ridiculously decorated dress. The plethora of lace and charms had left and imprint in Cho's skin on her right side. She looked in the nearby mirror.

"Hah, don't I look silly with a snake imprinted on my cheek.", chuckled Cho. It was the first time she actually smiled since she left Hogwarts.

"I better get out of this dress," sighed Cho as she looked at herself in the mirror. In actuality, the dress was quite tight. The many laces and trinkets attached to the dress didn't make it any easier to wear.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco laid sprawled across his bed in the opposite position than he had laid down in when he went to bed. Draco opened his eyes and squinted.

He looked to where the bright source of light came from, "Why do they always have to open the curtains at this time?"

Draco rolled over and the blanket beneath him followed. Draco yawned as he was now warm and surrounded by his feather-soft blanket. Just then when he was settled his blankets are harshly pulled off of him.

Draco lifted his head and squinted because he could hardly see who it was that so rudely awoke him.

"What's the idea wi--", said Draco his voice a bit scratchy from having just woke up.

"THE HOUR IS LATE ARE YOU'RE STILL IN BED?!", shrieked the tall, gangly figure that was his mother.

"You're back?", replied a slightly confused Draco.

Draco's mother often caused a scene eve when there was no one around. She left his room in a brisk manner without having said, "Good morning" or "Did you miss me darling?"

Draco turned again and laid on his stomach. He dug his face into his pillow and screamed.

Cho changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and sported a sweater her grandma had sent her at Hogwarts. She was now looking for the bathroom. She walked along the halls. It was one hallway after another. It got to the point where she couldn't even tell which way was back to her room.

"Oh dear," moaned Cho as she saw the endless doors and doors.

Draco was walking down the hall when he noticed an ugly pink spec at the other end. As he walked closer he saw who it was.

Cho looked down the hall to her left; it looked long and hopeless. Hoping that the other end would look better she turned her head and found herself looking Draco Malfoy eye to eye.

They stood there staring at each other. Draco's breathing got heavy and he felt his heart beat. Cho, on the other hand, started laughing.

"Haha, you should've seen the look on your face," said Cho still laughing hysterically that it was even hard for Draco to understand what she said.

"Will you quit laughing? I can't understand what you're giggling about," said a very annoyed Draco.

She stopped laughing and looked at Draco who stood there trying to be serious. Ever so sweetly she smiled and said, "Good morning."

Shocked at her reply Draco couldn't say anything, but "What the hell you standing there for? Lost? How pathetic, and I suppose you want me to show you where the uh, where the uh-- "

"Where the bathroom was," said Cho with a grin.

"Of course, you women are always going to the ba-- ". Draco didn't even get to finished when he was interrupted by his mother, again.

"And who might this be?" Mrs. Malfoy had never met any of Draco's female friends.

"I'm Cho Chang, Mrs. Malfoy. It's nice to finally meet you," smiled Cho as she looked upon the cold looking woman that stood behind Draco.

"She's very sweet Draco," smirked Mrs. Malfoy as she looked at the pink Draco.

"She-we, we're not. NO!" Draco would never have anything to do with such a girly girl, but again he was too late. Mrs. Malfoy had made her way around the corner and out of sight.

She was getting impatient with Draco. He was pigheaded and to stuck up in his head. She walked down the other end that looked hopeless. Surely if Draco was coming from that way, there was no bathroom there.

"Where are you going? That's the wrong way," said Draco once he regained composure. "Then again these are all bedrooms, and there are bathrooms in every room," chuckled Draco to himself.

Cho stopped, "No there isn't."

"Are you sure?" said Draco coolly as he leaned on the wall next to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The cup and plate furiously shook as Wormtail was carrying it towards Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy accepted the bit of tea from Wormtail with a disgusted look on his face. The cup was half empty because of all the shaking due to Wormtail's nervousness.

"Are you sure, Lucius?" said a raspy voice in the other chair.

Setting his tea aside without even touching it, Lucius replied, "I'm most certain, your Excellency. All the signs point to it. It was quite fortunate that I found her. I overheard a girl talking about how her classmate levitated without the use of her wand. On another occasion I heard from the teachers that she is quite smart in that it seems she does the tasks quickly," at this Lucius grinned, "that you swore she finished the task a split second before reaching for her," Lucius laughed, "wand."

"That is good to hear Lucius. Let us hope we can persuade her," said the voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------

She and Draco entered her room. She was sure that there was no bathroom there, only a locked door.

"S'not locked, you idiot," said Draco as he walked towards the door.

"You just got to tug at it," said Draco as he strained and pulled at the door, but with no luck.

"Er, well it must be broken. I'll tell father about it," coughed Draco as he walked away.

"But I still need to use the bathroom. What do you expect me to do? Pee out the window? Girls can't do that you know," replied Cho as she was nervous she'd really have to pee out the window or in a plant.

"I suppose you can use mine," said Draco scratching his head.

Draco smoothly suggested her using his own bathroom even though knowing she could've just used the one next door, since there were bathrooms in every room.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer. I'm quite satisfied with it. You get more info on Cho and Faith, plus a bit more interaction with Draco and Cho. 8D I hope I wasn't too vague about Lucius intentions. If I was, no worry because I keep explaining things as I go along.

**Next Chapter: **Draco starts to have feelings for Cho? Lucius is coming onto Cho?! What??

Thanks to **LiLiLuLaByE-13**, **Chibihan**, **Chelsea**, **Kaori**, **cho chang**, and **monkeyc** for reviewing!


	4. Revealed

**Note: **As always, italicized stuff is flashback type stuff.

**Chapter 4: Revealed**

_Nymphs can't do everything by themselves. They often use plants and flowers to help._

_---------------_

"It better not smell like flowers in there when you're done," joked Draco sarcastically as she went into the bathroom.

Draco thought he'd wait until she'd finished, but she took so long that he got tired of waiting. He left his room in search of something more entertaining.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good, so you'll get the girl to join our side," said the Dark Lord with an evil grin upon his face.

"I expect no mistakes or mishaps. Everything should go smoothly. I don't want the nymphs thinking anything suspicious of us. So make a good impression on her." said the Dark Lord as he got up from his chair.

Lucius following him got up.

"No worries my lord, I hope to succeed without interruptions," said Lucius as he started to apparate.

As Lucius left, Voldemort turned to Wormtail.

"Soon we will have the nymphs on our side," cackled Voldemort.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco spent his day practicing Quidditch in the backyard and pulling pranks on the elves around the house. It'd been hours since this morning when Cho couldn't find a bathroom. He headed towards his room. Surely she'd be done by now.

Draco was just about to open the door when it opened before he got to the handle. The door was opened a little too fast and a little too hard. Draco instantly had the wind knocked out of him.

"What the bloody hell?!" shouted Draco as he howled in pain. He now had a red dent in his forehead.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." said Cho apologetically as she now opened the door all the way.

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING IN MY ROOM ALL DAY?!" shouted Draco as he entered his room.

"Bloody hell, what is that retched stench?!" Draco had to hold his nose because the smell was so horrible.

He go to the bathroom and, "Oh my god, it smells like someone died in here!"

She took a bottle out of her pocket and began spraying around the room. It instantly began to smell better.

"What the hell is that?" Draco still looked horrified by the stench from before, "Oh no, now it smells like a girl's room!"

Draco stomped back into the bathroom and slammed the door. He didn't want her to think he was grateful that it didn't small anymore. Actually, he quite liked the new smell of his room. It was flowery and very sweet.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Faith didn't have enough power to always remain in form of Cho. She needed help with her transformation. It was just that Cho be buried in the tree in the Chang's backyard. It wasn't just so she'd live on forever in a tree. Faith used the leaves from the tree to create a polyjuice potion. Though, actually it was her own version of the polyjuice potion. Hers didn't take as long and plus she didn't turn into a tree. She was able to use the leaves to become the lifelike version of Cho and grow as Cho would've_

"_Darling, it's time for breakfast." said Mr. Chang cheerfully as he opened the door._

"_Are you up ye—Cho, what's the smell? Did your frog die?" said a worried Mr. Chang as he looked around the room. _

"_I'm fine daddy. Er, just some er old candy and junk under my bed. I threw it out this morning so er, don't worry." said Cho nervously._

------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken her longer than expected. The leaves were a little old. She hadn't expected Draco to be back so soon.

Cho left his room and just as she turned around after closing his door, she cane face to face with Lucius.

"M-m-m-Mr. Malfoy," Cho managed to spat out.

"Miss Chang, if that really is your name, will you walk with me? I believe we have some matters to discuss. Some that I believe will interest you greatly." smiled Lucius as he put his arm around her.

She didn't like the way Lucius Malfoy pronounce her name. She especially didn't like it that his arm was around her. She felt uncomfortable and squirmed underneath his pressure, but it only made him hold her more tightly.

She could feel his fingers tightening up on her upper right arm and then he loosened up. They were walking somewhere where she'd never been. There were less doors are the hall was wider. There were more paintings on the walls, probably previous Malfoys.

They passed a painting of a man and a wife. They weren't as properly dress, but lucky to be dressed at all. They stood next to each other looking rather sad and gloomy. Cho couldn't help but stare. The couple looked so different from all the others. Then she recognized them and they did her.

"It's her, mother, it's her!" shouted the man.

"By golly, it is!" shouted the woman in reply.

Lucius opened a door and lead her into the badly lit room.

"They know!" she thought as she was pushed into the uninviting room.

The couple in the painting fled as they confirmed that it was her. After all these years they were still embarrassed and ashamed.

"There is something I'd like to offer you and I'm sure you'll accept." said Lucius as he closed and locked the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"God, it's boring," sighed Draco as he turned on his side.

"Wonder what _she's_ doing," thought Draco, "Well she is a girl after all. All the Slytherin girls are quite an awful site. Plus they're rude and ruff and they like to play mean games. Then again, I do that too."

Draco turned once more and was on his stomach.

"But she's so girly," laughed Draco to himself.

"Well better go see what_ girly_ is up to," said Draco as he got up, "I'd better or else she'll go and stink up all the other bathrooms."

Draco walked down the halls towards the guess room with his hands in his pockets. He tried to act as casual as he could. He didn't want her thinking that he purposely wanted to see her.

Draco didn't bother knocking; he opened the door, "So I guess it doesn't stink in _here_." But Draco looked around and she wasn't there.

"Heh, must be terrorizing the bathroom next door." said Draco as he closed the door.

Draco popped his head in next door and then on the other side and she wasn't in either rooms. He wondered down the many halls and he still couldn't find her.

Draco was thinking of heading downstairs when the painting at the side of the stairs caught his eye. It was a picture of a rather large black hawk. It soared around the landscape with is vast wingspread.

"No, she couldn't be. How could she?" thought Draco to himself, "Only father ever brings people in there, and that's only to—wait, maybe that's why she's here in the first place.

Draco had never really been in there before. It was actually off limits to him and even his mother. Draco walked up to the painting. He stood there for quite a while for he didn't even have the faintest idea to what the password could be.

"Narcissa.. the Dark Lord….. pure blood, Malfoy…..bad faith?" babbled on Draco.

"Arghahminamnympheferginsnajerblaah!" said Draco in frustration.

Slowly the portrait disappeared and there was now a doorway that lead down a dark hall.

"That's the password?" said a baffled Draco.

"Father sure has some weird taste," said Draco as he started down the hall.

Draco didn't pay any attention to the paintings on the walls. He looked rather instead at the strange carvings on the doors.

"You there, boy!" shouted one of the paintings, "have you no respect for your elders?"

"Piss off," spat Draco as he looked at the paintings to see which one it was.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith sat in a rather large chair that seemed to engulf her as she leaned back. The room was rusty and old, but still had an elegant feel to it.

She looked around the room, there seemed to be stains on the wall. It was quiet for a long time. She wondered if no one ever cleaned the room.

Lucius sat in front of her behind a desk.

"You're quite lucky Miss Chang," Lucius paused a bit after saying her name, "almost no one ever gets to see this room anymore."

She didn't say anything, after all, what could she say?

Lucius leaned back in his chair, "Nymphs," and he paused again.

Her heart began to pound. He knew and she's going to be in a lot of trouble.

"Nymphs are a very strange creature," continued Lucius, "they are gorgeous, beautifully gifted creatures." At this Lucius stared straight at her.

"What do you think of them?" said Lucius.

Nymphs were never seriously taught at Hogwarts. They were considered to be a myth after all. It'd been thousands of years since the last nymph was spotted. Nymphs were only a story told to little boys to keep them out of playing the forest. The nymphs might be pretty, but it's those things that give us pleasure that kill us.

"N-nymphs," chuckled Cho, "there's no such thing." All she had to do was play it cool. Then again, if Lucius had brought her here, he must knew and if he knew he must've had something evil planned.

"Why of course there are, just as there are wizards, trolls, and dementors," laughed Lucius, "Don't be such a muggle, believe."

Lucius got up from his chair and began pacing in front of the fireplace at the left of Cho.

"As you know, times are getting dark. You have to make the right choices in life and then you live with the consequences." Lucius stops and looks at her, "The right people can get you there."

Lucius stepped forward closer to Cho, "The _right_ people, Cho, remember that."

He now had his hands on her shoulders, "I know what you are and I hope you'll join _us_. We can make a perfect world. No more mistakes, nothing in our way. We can be who we are and be it without others imposing on us because we are elite."

Lucius leaned forward, his face but a few inches away. She could feel his breathing on her face. She squirmed and shifted.

The door behind her squeaked opened.

"Finally, a door that _does_ open," sighed Draco as he opened the door.

Surpised to see his father and Cho is such a provocative position, Draco quickly shut the door. He panted as he leaned against the door.

"What the hell was that?!" said Draco exasperated.

This time Draco knocked. He opened the door and saw that his father now sat on his desk and he had his legs crossed. Cho was sitting shocked an almost hidden in her chair.

"Ah, Draco, Miss Chang here is a bit tired. Perhaps you could take her to her room?" said Lucius as he picked up a book and pretended to look it over.

Draco's jaw dropped, but he picked it up and nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **WOWee, that was some chapter, eh? Took a little bit longer than usual, but because I wanted to make it just right. I hope there aren't a lot of typos. If anyone is confused, the original Cho died. Faith "buried" her in the tree. Faith uses the leaves from the tree to become Cho. It works, but the nymphs' potion is quite different from the polyjuice potion. It's like it extracts the DNA fro the leaves and yea. Original Cho grows as a tree, so that's how Faith is able to "get older" as Cho.

**Next Chapter: **Draco is suspiciousof Cho's relationship with his father. Cho is running out of leaves, oh no!

Thanks to **Joya** and **monkeyc** for reviewing!


	5. Broken Promises and Promises Made

**Note:** Flashbacks in italics.

**Chapter 5: Broken Promises and Promises Made**

_He placed his left hand on her hip and took her hand with his other. He looked at her with his charming smile and gleaming eyes. All the other nymphs stood on the side watching the couple sweep across the dance floor._

_It was the annual winter ball held at the castle. Faith and her mystery man were the hit of the ball. Everyone wondered and gossiped about who it could be. No one could tell because of the mask he wore. _

"_Shall we have another dance before we leave?" he said as he took her hand and walked onto the dance floor._

"_I don't know if we should, Mr. Westchester." she gasped as she was pulled onto the dance floor._

_They continued dancing throughout the night and didn't leave until the wee hours of the morning. Then all the nymphs and satyrs left._

_She hugged him dear and whispered in his ear, "Promise me you'll never leave me, promise."_

------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked quietly behind Draco who was walking fast and angrily. He swung his fists back and forth as he passed the many halls and doors. She felt guilty, but she didn't know why. She was the victim. She was the one lead into a strange room. She was the one being made to felt insecure and insignificant; though on the contrary, she was the most important thing at the moment.

Draco suddenly stopped and turned around.

"What were you doing in there?!" said Draco furiously.

"I don't know," replied Cho meekly.

"You don't know!" exclaimed Draco, "You don't know anything!"

She felt she had no power; she was much unprotected and in a very dangerous place. She could nothing but cry.

"What the matter with you?" said Draco looking at her. After looking at her a while he couldn't help but start feeling sad himself. He thought back to the first time he disappointed his father. He remembered all those times where he felt small and belittled by his father's expectations.

Draco was brought back to the present when he felt something squeeze him. He looked down and it was her. Her face was buried in his shirt; he could tell she was still crying. The tears came out and were soaked by his shirt. He couldn't find himself complaining. Instead he strangely put his arms around her and placed his head on top of hers.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Now don't be sad," he cooed as he dodged flying plates and silverware, "you can't expect me to be with you for the rest of my life! I love this woman and she loves me." _

_This time a book came hurling towards his head, she'd moved to the den. _

"_I belong with my own kind!" he yelled, but she couldn't hear him. She slammed her door and cried on her bed._

_He brought her home on a Tuesday. Her name was Mary. "How plain," she thought, "and he would have a plain life." She walked away to her room. She didn't want to see him with her. _

_He had broken his promise. He now loved another and replaced her room for a baby's._

------------------------------------------------------------------

She now sat on her bed. The tears had gone, but her nose still pink. Draco didn't know what to do. He'd never dealt with a crying girl before. He sat on the bed too for lack of a better idea.

"I'm sorry," said Cho as she didn't know what to say either. "I'm sorry you're not as loved as you should be. I'm sorry you feel so unimportant." She began rambling on.

"W-what did you say?" said Draco confused. "I am important, I'm a Malfoy!" he said now angry.

She didn't look at him, but instead looked off into the distance or rather at the wall. It seemed as if her mind was somewhere else. She wasn't like her usual self or at least the usual self that he knew.

"You can hear me when I'm around you." said Cho in a monotone voice.

"Of course I can hear you, you're right next to me!" shouted Draco, "What the bloody hell are you talking about?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Would you stop your crying? You're making me cry," said a teary eyed Mr. Westchester. She didn't stop; she wanted him to cry. She wanted to cause him the pain that he caused her._

"_You know," sighed Mr. Westchester, "you make me happy and I smile when you do. But, you make me sad and miserable as hell when you are too. It's a gift, but a curse for me. You get to be happy and be happier that the people around you are happy. When you are sad you get to feel better by making everyone else unhappy."_

_Mr. Westchester put his hands on his laps, "I thought I loved you, but it was only an illusion and I know you know it too. I thought you made me happy, but I was only happy because you were, you made me. I thought I cared about you because I was sad when you were, but then again you made me. You make me do everything. With you I'm like a puppet. I can't be myself. I know you care for me and love me, so please just let me go and let me be myself."_

_The tears consumed her face, she knew it was true; yet, she kept living the lie because she felt happy for once. _

"_I love Mary, I truly do," sighed Mr. Westchester as he got up, "It is also my hope that you and her will become friends in time. _

_But they never did become friends. Mary never bossed or treated Faith unfairly, but Faith never opened up or smiled when Mary was around. _

_Mary was having labor troubles with her second child. She became pale and weak. There was nothing Faith could do even if she wanted to. Faith was holding the child one day. The babe reached out and grabbed Faith's finger. She grew attached to the child. Faith began looking at Mary through a different eye. She could no longer feel hate, but sadness. _

_It was a Tuesday. Faith was bringing in Mary a cup of tea. _

"_Please," coughed Mary, "have a seat Faith, I have something I'd like to ask of you." _

_Faith took a stool and sat near Mary._

"_You and I have never," Mary wheezed and coughed, "never been good friends or ever good friends. I've seen you with my babies. I know you love my husband." Mary paused to drink her tea then continued, "I'd like to be frank, I am dying. I don't have much time here, but you do. Would you please," Mary coughed again, "watch over my family and see that no harm falls upon them?"_

_Just after Mary finished speaking, Mr. Westchester came in. _

"_The doctor's here, darling," said Mr. Westchester in a quiet voice. "Would you mind leaving Faith?" said Mr. Westchester looking at her._

_Faith got up, put away the stool and left. _

------------------------------------------------------------------

She lost some of her powers when she had to become Cho. For one, she couldn't make people feel anything anymore.

"Huh-lo! Are you there?" said Draco waving his hand in front of her face.

She turned and smiled at him then hugged him. This was the second time she hugged him that day. As she hugged him, he wondered if there'd be more hugs like this. Then something made him wipe the smirk off his face. Here was a sad and vulnerable girl, he began to feel sad for her; yet, at the same time he felt happy. She felt so warm and soft. It was like hugging his pillow except she was a real person, someone who had feelings and would talk to him. "Not that I've ever hugged my pillow," thought Draco to himself.

"I wouldn't think you hugged your pillow either," replied Cho as she hugged even tighter, and he let her.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"How was it?" said Voldemort. He was sitting in his chair again. Lucius stood before him.

"Everything is coming along. I was sidetracked a bit, but it's not big worry." said Lucius calmly.

"Did you tell her our plan? Did she accept?" said Voldemort anxiously.

"Er," coughed Lucius, "I didn't get to that quite yet."

Voldemort took out his wand, "You better tell her soon Lucius, and she better accept!" He fingered his wand in his other hand, "Or it'll cause you great pain."

"I-I understand," stumbled Lucius.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_The ceremony was quite grand. Mr. Westchester wanted it to be that way for the one he loved. She wore her wedding gown and flowers were everywhere. People cried, but not as much as they could've since they hadn't held her so dear in their lives. She was after all, plain. _

_Faith knelt beside the coffin. She felt sad, but she couldn't quite bring herself to cry. There was a line to pay respects. She didn't have a lot of time._

"_I promise," she said and kissed Mary's forehead._

_It was weeks after Mary died. Faith sat by the window feeding the youngest Westchester, all the while, crying. _

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you hear me now?" she whispered.

Draco laid there silently for a while then answered, "All I hear is, badump bump bump bump."

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Hooray for some action! I think this chapter was a bit more sappy, but I love it. You get the feeling there's going to be a big romance and blah blah and hearts will be broken. Tears will be shed! I think I will cry if one of you cry. For the whole "can you hear me next to you" thing, I got the while listening to "SOS" bye ABBA.

**Next Chapter: **Things are going to get bumpy for Draco and FAITH?! Lucius tries again to get Faith to join their side. And I didn't put it in this chapter, but NEXT chapter, Faith will run out of leaves! AHH…

Hugs and kisses to **Joya** and **Bubble** for reviewing!


	6. The Clearing in the Forest

**Note: **Flashbacks are not in order. Flashbacks and dreams are italicized. Some sexual content in this chapter. Children under 13 are not advised to read this.

**Chapter 6: The Clearing in the Forest**

Cho sang as she leaned into Draco.

"There lives a girl,

Deep in the forest out west.

There she dances and sings.

Her play seems witty.

Oh how I'd join her."

She yawned and closed her eyes as she fell on the bed.

"Should I make my move?" thought Draco to himself as he pretended to lovingly stroke her hair. They'd been lying on her bed for quite a while not saying anything. Draco thought she'd fallen asleep.

"It's perfect, she's asleep and everything! Plus, I won't feel guilty because she's not awake to slap me." Draco reached his hand closer, "Then again, who'd want to stop me? All the girls love me." Draco chuckled to himself and he stroked her face.

He stopped, "It's only the Slytherin girls though." Draco removed his hand, "What if they only love me because I'm rich and powerful? What if they don't really like me?" Thoughts poured into Draco's head, he'd never given much attention to not being liked for who he was. He just enjoyed being adored and drooled over.

She didn't fawn over him like all the other girls. Normally he just hated and ignored those girls. "Anyone who does not like you is not on your side and is therefore your enemy," whispered Draco.

"Maybe your enemy is yourself then," yawned Cho once more and she rolled over.

"That's," Draco yawned as he was getting tired too, "absurd."

------------------------------------------------------------------

The three of them couldn't look at each other at breakfast. Lucius finished without even touching his food and he left.

"I better be going too, have fun today you two." Mrs. Malfoy said as if she wasn't wishing them a good day at all.

Draco too got up and left. She was there all alone at the table.

_Draco had the strangest dream the night he spent with Cho._

_He walked through a clearing following a quiet singing voice. _

"_Together we can live _

_Forever our happiness will stay_

_I have but only my heart o give_

_Pray thee won't betray_

_Stay for always by my side_

_And in thee I'll confide_

_All my darkest desires"_

_Draco peeked through the many bushes and vines. Hiding behind the tree, he saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes upon. Her hair was silvery gold flowing down to her waist. Her skin glowed as the moonlight his it. She danced around and her dressed waved around at her feet. _

_She continued singing,_

"_Running fast through a fairy tale  
Dark woods; starless night  
Feel cold air in my lungs  
Full moon, you follow me-you say  
'Why do hearts so often stray?'  
You pierce me like an arrow  
Beneath the blanket of night  
Longing for flight."_

_Suddenly he noticed she stopped. She came to him, "Why are you lonely boy?"_

_Draco was slightly embarrassed that she caught him staring. He was a little more annoyed that someone accused him of being lonely._

"_Lonely? Are you kidding me? I've got plenty of girls fawning over me." smirked Draco. _

"_You are alone," she smiled and her eyes twinkled, "I'm alone too."_

_She was about to turn and continue her dancing when Draco stopped her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I'm alone?" he asked angrily, "What nonsense are you talking about!?"_

_She smiled contently, "But I am alone too." Draco had let his grip go and she twirled, "We can be alone together."_

"_You're mad, that's what you are!" shouted Draco._

"_Then you must be mad for having this dream," she stopped and stared at him._

"_Dreams tell you everything," and with that she continued singing and dancing._

"_When you fall into me  
It feels so sweet, like dreaming  
Press yourself into me  
Let me feel your breathing  
There's a voice in your heart  
Softly calling  
Come to me you will see, just give in."_

_Draco woke up with a throbbing headache. He covered his face with his hands. The pressure relieved his pain momentarily. _

_He was back in his own room. He had left sometime near dawn, but he couldn't remember all the events of that night._

------------------------------------------------------------------

_She sat on the ground, her head on a rock crying. She had to leave her home and return to the forest. She'd no longer see Mr. Westchester or get to hold the children and kiss them good night._

"_There, there," he calmly said as he stroked her fine silvery hair. _

"_Oh Julius," she wept as she hugged him._

"_I know he must've hurt you," he held her chin, "but I'll never desert you." He passionately kissed her cheek._

"_I loved him," she said hoarsely through her tears._

_It aggravated Julius to hear her say she loved another. "I've loved you from the moment I saw you and I've loved you longer than he has or ever will." He paused and looked at her with eyes only for her. "I will continue to love you," he kissed her mouth this time. _

_It felt awkward having his tongue in her mouth. She felt nothing for him at all, but she yearned for the feeling of someone wanting her. It'd been so long since she felt the embrace of someone who loved her and the passionate kiss of someone who desired her. _

_She knew Mr. Westchester would never love her the way she wanted, so she gave herself to Julius._

"_YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO GIVE YOURSELF TO SOMEONE YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE," he shouted, "YOU SHOULD BE WITH THE ONE YOU TRULY LOVE. DON'T THROW AWAY YOUR LIFE BECAUSE YOU'RE ALONE!"_

It was Draco, his voice interrupted her and she returned to reality. Draco was no where to be seen. She was alone again. She woke from a long night. So many memories were rekindled last night; she hoped Draco hadn't had the visions too. If he did he too would know her secret.

She got out of bed and saw that her shirt had been unbuttoned and she wasn't wearing any pants or underwear at that. Confused she walked over to the locked door and turned the handle.

"Still locked," she strained and she pulled as hard as she could.

------------------------------------------------------------------

It'd been a day or two since she last saw Draco. She looked around the corner to make sure no one was there. She didn't want anyone to see her. She looked around again. On the other side of Draco's door appeared a leaf. Slowly the leaf moved and in slid the vine. She was in his room now, it still smelled faintly of flowers.

_He stroked her face. They stared at each other smiling. She couldn't bring herself to smile but she did. He smelled sweetly of daffodils and lilies, a scent she always remembered. His smile turned into a smirk and he looked at her laying there in nothing but a sheet. With his finger he moved the sheet so he could see more of her. _

"_Did I hurt you last time?" he said as he fingered the scar just below her left shoulder._

_She flinched as his cold fingertips touched her. He was nearing closer to the sore and she quickly stopped him, her hand holding his just above the scar. _

"_Don't," she said quietly. _

_He kissed her forehead. Julius rolled over and was now on top of her again. Her breathing got heavy and she was nervous again. _

"_I'm sorry I hurt you love," he said as he leaned forward and kissed her neck._

She looked in the mirror and saw herself for the first time in about a decade. It was like looking at a stranger. She touched her hair and her face. She almost cried. It'd been so long since she was herself. She always had to pretend she was someone else. She looked at her scar. She couldn't believe it was still there.

_It was the first time she returned 'home'. Everyone was excited and buzzing about. The winter ball was going to be the best they had for a while. _

_Julius stood outside near the entrance leaning against a tree. He was hoping she'd be there. He wanted to hold her again. He wanted to smell the sweet strawberry scent of her hair. He wanted to lay kisses all over her soft skin. He promised himself he wouldn't mess up this time. He would make her his at all costs._

"_This is the Clearing?" gasped Faith's date. She smiled and giggled, "Yes."_

"_It's amazing," he said still amazed._

_Past the wall of trees there lay a hidden place only the nymphs and satyrs knew of. It was a magnificent place. It glowed and glittered in the evening. The castle was a site to behold. There were flowers and plants of all kinds growing everywhere. Some even turned to people. Mr. Westchester rubbed his eyes, "They're nymphs!" He was amazed; he'd never seen nymphs reveal themselves. _

_The coupled walked towards the castle. A man, no, satyr caught Faith's eye. There beside a tree was a satyr finely dressed and obviously the handsomest satyr in all the Clearing._

"_Julius," said Faith as she stopped. "Who?" said her confused date._

"_Eleanor," he grinned as he walked out from under the shadow of the tree. "How nice of you to come back and join us on our most festive holiday."_

_Julius walked closer. He took her hand and kissed it. He looked up and then glared at the person standing next to her who he'd never seen._

"_And this is?" he asked as he raised his right eyebrow._

"_This is my date." she said and quickly lead Mr. Westchester into the castle._

_There was a dirty look on Julius's face. He didn't like this strange man Faith was with. He turned around and punched the tree. The bark was so rough and his punch was so hard that his knuckles started to bleed. He removed his hand and blood started to dripped from his palm._

"_I shall bleed for you no more," he said as he licked his wound sensuously. "You will be mine." he whispered as he walked into the castle._

She gingerly touched her wound; it'd been forever and still hadn't healed. She felt stupid for having wanted more.

Nymphs, apart from being gifted magically, were quite endowed. It soon became clear to housewives that nymphs weren't such a good thing to have around after all. Men gawked and whistled as a nymph would walk by. Even around satyrs were gorgeous, but even knowing the pains of being beautiful didn't stop them from taking advantage of nymphs.

Faith wanted something other than lust. She wanted actual feeling – something she'd never gotten.

_Julius was able to catch Faith alone after the ball. He brought her to a deserted part of the Clearing._

"_No Julius," she gasped as he started pawing at her and kissing her furiously. "Please," she shrieked, "stop!" It only encouraged him to go even further. He ripped the top of her dress and started touching her. It was then that she slapped him._

"_I said NO," she shouted as she gathered her dress and held it to cover herself. _

_She started running back to the castle when she was stopped by Julius's sword._

"_I'd do it, you know," he said wiping the spit off his mouth. "If you go to him, I'll slit your throat."_

_Her heart beating fast, it was getting hard for her to breathe. The tip of his sword was just about touching her throat._

"_You wouldn't," she gulped and the tip punctured her skin but a little. A drop of blood started to come and she continued, "You love me too much, and you know it."_

_Julius growled, he wasn't backing off at all. Faith moved forward towards the blade and Julius backed off. _

"_Damn you," he cursed under his breath. He sighed and took a step back._

"_I'm sorry," said Faith as she reached her hand to touch his face, but she was stopped. Julius swung his sword and pushed it deep into Faith's flesh. The sword almost broke her collar bone, but missed. Faith stumbled backwards and almost fell but caught her balance just in time before she fell._

_Julius took out his sword dripping with Faith's blood and placed it back in it holder. He looked at her one last time and walked off beyond the Clearing._

_Faith clutched her bleeding wound with her right hand. She could feel no pain. Faith sat down near a tree; her breathing returned to normal. She let go of her shoulder and held out her hand looking at the blood dripping from her fingertips._

_Her dress and everything now ruined, she didn't want to go back._

Her hand reached forward to touch her image in the mirror. Her hand retracted back as the bathroom door's handle began to rattle. Someone was coming in!

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **This chapter was a bout 6 pages long, about 2 pages longer than my average chapter. There was more I wanted to write, but I decided to save it all for next chapter, wouldn't want all the juicy stuff to be in one chapter and then everything else dry. So Cho/Faith has no more leaves, she's returned to her original form as a nymph. She had more flashbacks about before and her scar and such. Somehow Draco was sucked into one of her memories, er wait, not sucked but um, brought into? Oh and in the beginning when Draco was gonna take advantage over her. Did he? Well, Draco did interrupt her when she was having that dream about her and Julius. Maybe they're like sleepwalkers and acted out her dream. AHH, yea, that's what I was trying to get across. ducks from rocks being heaved at her I hope my friends don't think I'm weird or uh perverted or whatever. dies

**Next Chapter: **Who could it be opening the door? What is Faith going to do now? She can't let that person see her as a nymph because then her world will be exposed.

Thanks again to **Bubble **and **Joya** for reviewing!


	7. It Begins

**Note: **Forgot to say that I do not have anything against the name Mary. Faith was biased because, well she didn't like her. Some of the lyrics from the song that Cho/Faith was singing are from "Sweet Temptation" by Jewel. Oh and, as always, flashbacks and dreams are italicized. More inappropriate stuff not suitable for children under 13.

**Chapter 7: It Begins **

She stepped back in fear as the door opened.

What Draco saw made him lose his breath, "You!" he shouted as he pointed at her. He couldn't believe what he saw. It was the girl in his dream, or was it a dream at all? He couldn't tell reality from dream anymore.

She climbed up the ceiling and stayed up there. Faith had to do something quick. She smiled impishly and changed into a vine. The vine sped quick towards the door. She was halfway out when Draco jumped up. He reached and caught her tail and pulled her down making her turn back.

Her fall was harsh. She started crawling fast, but her ankle was hurting real bad. Draco lunged forward and tackled her.

"You're not getting away this time!" he shouted as he grabbed her and the rolled around the floor.

He finally managed to pin her to the ground. She stared at him with scared eyes, but she was so pretty. Draco stared at her a bit longer.

"Who are you?!" he shouted as he shook her.

She tried to read his mind. Faith stared into his eyes, but couldn't see anything. "He doesn't know who I am," she thought.

She pretended she couldn't speak. Draco slapped across the face, "You lie!"

"You were in my dream!," Draco ranted, "You sing, you dance, you act like a lunatic, and I want to know what you want with me!" Draco slammed his fist on the floor next to her head. She flinched and shook her head.

"Where is the silly lonely boy I thought I knew," she said to herself. Draco was starting to seem dangerous.

Draco got up and took out his arm. She clearly couldn't do any magic; she looked helpless and week.

"Exp-what the?!" said Draco interrupted. Draco's wand flew out of his hand and landed on the floor next to his bed.

Faith walked slowly towards Draco and put out her hand showing that she wasn't going to hurt him.

"Back off y-you veela!" he shouted as he pushed her away.

Faith giggled as she continued to press forward. She put out her hands and pushed him back and he pushed in return. Their fingers intertwined and she was now very close to his face.

"Do you know me boy?" she finally spoke.

"Y-you were in my dream," Draco swallowed. He was beginning to sweat; he'd never felt so nervous around a girl before.

She bent forward and grabbed his face with both hands. She smiled just before she leaned in and nibbled his ear. Draco was lost in his gaze; he moved his head and smelled her rich silvery hair. Dare he? He opened his mouth and licked her hair.

"Strawberries," he whispered in her ear.

She leaned forward some more and they were now on the floor again. She moved down to his neck and kissed him lightly. Draco felt a sensation; goose bumps appeared on his arms. She moved upward again and he could feel her in his mouth, her tongue exploring every crevice. There was no hiding anymore.

Though Draco could have as many girls as he wanted, he'd never been the one who was taken advantage of. He rather liked the feeling. His hand slowly made its way up her dress; her skin felt so smooth.

She was biting his lip when she heard footsteps approaching. Faith lifted her upper body; Draco felt the room's cold air hit him, more goose bumps. He took her by the arms and tried pulling her back down, but she wouldn't budge. The person, whoever it was, was just behind the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arrgh!" shouted Lucius in pain. "Master, I beg you, no!" he panted.

"I told you I didn't want any mistakes." roared Voldemort as he made Lucius's bones ache.

"I'll give you one more chance, Lucius," said Voldemort as he twisted his wand and Lucius shrieked with pain.

"Yes!" replied Lucius now with a limp in his walk.

Lucius walked in pain along the halls looking for Cho. She wasn't in her room when he looked, so he limped off to Draco's room.

"Blast it," gasped Lucius as slammed onto the wall, leaning on it for support. He started walking again, but this time with each step he moved faster, the pain reminding him that he must get the task done.

He arrived at Draco's door and paused to rub his leg; the walk had caused him a bit more pain that he expected.

Inside, Faith sat there on top of Draco. She looked around the room for something heavy and spotter Draco's rather large bureau. She quickly made the bureau slide in front of the door, but too late. With a blast the door opened.

"DRACO!" shouted Lucius as he dragged his leg and himself into the room.

Lucius looked around the room and found a stunningly attractive girl atop of him. Straightening himself up he coughed and smiled while he said, "Well Draco, I see you're well acquainted with our uh, guest here."

Draco, confused, looked at the strange girl and then at his father and then back again.

"What are you talking about?!" said Draco still unaware of who she was.

"What do you want Malfoy!" she shouted as she left Draco and stood up.

"Well it's not about what I want," he grinned, "it's about what you and your people want."

"What do you mean?" said Faith as she became curious.

"_You know, Lucius, that nymphs are very sexual creatures." chuckled Voldemort as his eyes widened. _

"_That is one of their flaws, but one of our advantages." Voldemort sat back in his chair._

"_Will you be willing you give yourself to a nymph for our cause," Voldemort laughed. Lucius, not sure if he should laugh too, gave a slight smile. _

"_I'll do my best, sir," said Lucius. _

"_Seriously now," Voldemort leaned forward. "Do you know how they used to catch nymphs?" he crossed his right leg over his left and twiddled his fingers as he sat back again._

"_N-no, sir, I believe I don't," replied Lucius._

"_They lured them into a false essence of hope by promising false things!" laughed Voldemort. "Nymphs are very gullible. They may hide under all their leaves, but they'll come out soon enough if you promise them peace." Voldemort smirked, "And that's all we need to do, just make them think we're fighting for peace and a better world."_

"Don't you feel that we are still at war," said Lucius gently.

"Wizards don't believe we exist anymore, there is no war," replied Faith stepping back almost tripping over Draco.

"Yes, but why do your people have to suffer by hiding in the deep of our forests? You are people too and deserve to live freely." continued Lucius slowly moving forward.

"I-I think we're quite fine where we are now," stuttered Faith.

"Oh why be fine when you can be powerful? Nymphs are, after all, one of the most powerful magical creatures." Lucius hit his leg on Draco's bedpost as he walked, "Bloody hell," said Lucius under his breathe. He rubbed his leg again.

"They wanted you to go into hiding. They made it like you never existed at all. Don't you feel even the least bit bitter about it?" continued Lucius.

"Who am I tell declare how my people feel?" said Faith. She hadn't seen her people in ages; she had no idea whether they were happy or not.

While Faith was staring off into space thinking about her people, Lucius had taken out his wand.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Laura," said Lauren, "where do you think Eleanor is?" Lauren sat upon a rock above the water.

"I haven't the faintest idea," giggled Laura as she was chased by Philip into the waterfall.

"I wonder what she's up to," sighed Laura, "it's been ages since we last saw her." Laura dipped her finger in the water and made circles, "I miss her."

"She," gasped Lauren as Philip found her and pushed her into the water making her completely wet. Lauren got up again dripping wet.

"Now, that's more like it," grinned Philip as he tickled Lauren's sides.

"Stop it Philip," she laughed.

"Eleanor always knows how to have a great time!" Lauren said as she ran past Laura.

Philip came by and grabbed Laura's hands and swung up her.

"C'mon love, don't mope around all day." said Philip. Laura smiled back at him but something behind him caught her attention.

"Look there Philip," said Laura as she pointed to a familiar figure.

"Is that?" Philip said as he strained his eyes to see, "Well speak of the devil!"

Faith stepped onto the wet grass towards the trio.

"Eleanor!" said Philip as he ran towards her. He swept her up by the waist and hugged her. He held her close and smelled her hair, "Still the scent of strawberries, eh Eleanor?" Philip winked as he put her down.

Eleanor, Faith, wasn't her herself. She had a blank fix upon her lovely face. Her eyes didn't sparkle. The wind didn't blow in her direction. She wasn't the free flowing spirit that Philip or the twins knew.

"What's wrong Eleanor?" said Philip as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Look at us Torr, we're hiding," even Faith's voice was plain and blank. "We shouldn't have to be confined to our green paradise. We should be free to roam the streets as all the other people do."

Philip fiddled with his long ponytail, "I, er, don't know."

"We should fight for our freedom," continued Faith.

"We've already fought for our freedom," laughed Philip thinking she was joking, "don't you remember?"

"Yes, but where are we now? The wizards think we never existed!" said Faith.

"Good, that's how Nathaniel wanted it!" replied Philip.

Philip gave a long sigh and pulled his hair back, "I think you need to have a talk with someone."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius pulled out his wand and pointed it at Cho. Scared she could do nothing but stare in horror. "Imperio!" shouted Lucius.

Faith became a vine once more and slid herself out Draco's window.

Draco got up and brushed himself off. "Ahem," coughed Draco as he buttoned up his shirt. "What was that?!" said Draco.

"That was Miss Chang, but I don't think that's her real name." explained Lucius.

"What?!" Draco was confused more than ever.

"She's a nymph." said Lucius putting away his wand.

Lucius arched his right eyebrow, "I see you're becoming like me after all," with that he apparated.

"Hah," scoffed Draco fixing his collar; it was the last thing he wanted to hear.

--------------

"How was it?" asked Voldemort smirking as Lucius came in.

"My son," he paused for a moment, "beat me to it."

Voldemort laughed, "I don't care about that. Did she agree?"

"Er, she would've eventually. S-she took a long time deciding so I, er, I sped up the process and used the Imperius Curse on her." said Lucius nervously.

"Well you better hope this works, that curse has never been used on a nymph before. We don't know how it'll affect her." replied Voldemort.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is the meaning of this Torr," said Julius wrapping the sheet around his waist leaving the girl stark naked on the bed.

"Can't you see that I am in the middle of something," he continued harshly.

"There's someone here to see you, Julius," and Philip stepped aside and there stood Faith.

"W-what?!" gasped Julius as he let go off the sheet. Naked he ran to her, embraced her and smothered her with kisses.

Philip took the other girl and they ran giggling into the next room.

Julius looked at her. She was still the same as when he last saw her, but she looked different somehow. There was no cheery air about her.

"Come in, come in," he said as he led her into the gigantic bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Another long chapter! I hope it wasn't confusing or too intense. I think it's time I explain some stuff. Cho/Faith's name is Eleanor Faith, so that's why someone the nymphs call her Eleanor. As for Philip, his last name is Torr.

I picture the nymphs to be these extremely pretty/hot people, so naturally their sex appeal comes in place. Rawr! And yes, Lucius/Cho is just EW! But everything can't be peaches and cream.

**To answer a few questions:** What if a branch got chopped off? Well, the tree isn't dead, it'll grow another branch. Ok, what if the tree just gets chopped down? I don't think that would happen. It's a rather nice tree and it keeps neighbors like the Dursleys from peeping. Yea, I just made that up, so let's just assume the tree doesn't die.

**Next Chapter: **The nymphs are furious! Draco takes advantage of Faith being under the Imperious Curse? Oh no!


	8. Where are we going?

**Note: **Flashbacks in italics. This chapter is PG-13 also!

**Chapter 8: Where are we going?**

Draco looked out his window, it was raining. He pressed his head on the glass. He'd been waiting for _her_ to come back.

"Heh," Draco laughed while touching his lower lip with his index and middle finger.

"She bit me," Draco said out loud now with a grin upon his face.

"I wouldn't linger on that very long," said Lucius as he entered Draco's room.

"What are you doing here?" asked Draco in a harsh tone as he sharply turned his head.

"Do not be foolish Draco," continued Lucius ignoring Draco's question. "She's a nymph and therefore only using your attraction for her to get what she really wants."

"I-I am NOT attracted to her!" said Draco not wanting to admit that his father was right about his feelings.

------------

"Aaarggh," shouted Draco as he steadily walked down the hall.

"I'll show him who is attracted and who is attractive!" Draco was furious that his father thought he was weak and foolish for enjoying what was the company of a very attractive woman.

'Is she even a woman? Is she even human?' pondered Draco. 'I don't even know anything about her.'

"Damn," he cursed as he slammed his fist on the wall next to him, "he was right."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith put her hand on her left cheek; it burned, but her cool hand soothed it. Julius had violently slapped her. It was the second time that day that she was abused, though this second time she could tell no physical pain from emotional.

"Have you forgotten what we fought for? What we declared?" shouted Julius putting his hands on her shoulders and shaking her.

"Who did this to you?" said Julius. He could tell it wasn't the Eleanor he knew; some evil magic had consumed her.

"I came here declaring what I am of my own free will." replied Faith in monotone.

Suddenly the door opened again and in came Philip with the girl. Philip had his arm around the girl and his other was touching her face and arm.

"Julius," said Philip as he entered, "you have yourself wild girl here. You won't believe what she.."

Philip looked up to see that he'd gotten in the middle of something. If it's one thing that the nymphs do not like, it is getting into the middle of someone else's affairs.

"Ah, we'll be leaving again then." said Philip.

"Shall we my dear," he said as he winked and the two of them walked out of the room again giggling.

Julius heaved a great sigh as he brushed his hands through his golden brown hair.

"What are we ever going to do with you Eleanor?" said Julius calmly. "You always get yourself into some sort of trouble."

"It all has to do with that wizard, doesn't it?" he said looking up at her expressionless face. "It always does," he paused, "when will you ever learn to just keep away from them?"

-----------

He took her by the arm and walked her slowly down the hall. He held her a little closer. 'If only we could've walked this way before,' thought Julius wishing that she could've been his once more.

"Where are we going?" asked Faith a little worried. It was the first real sign of emotion she had since the curse was put on her.

He didn't answer her right away, and they continued walking down the corridor. The palace was actually a grand place. It was bright a heavenly and decorated with the finest of things. Paintings of history hung on the walls, great battles and movements throughout all of time.

His arm felt warm and she moved closer. Faith looked up at his face. She could almost remember who he was, who she was, and what she was doing. Her hand inched closer to his face. They stopped. Julius turned and took her hand into his leading her hand to touch his heart.

"I don't know what is wrong with you, but please come back to me."

"_Sir, Nathaniel has ordered the troops in."_

_Julius looked at her once more. He hated leaving her. Watching her sleep had made him forget the war that was going on. Julius kissed her gently on the forehead. _

_He was halfway out of bed and his movements woke her._

"_Where are you going? Can I come along too?" she kidded as she grabbed hold of his arm stopping him from stepping out of bed. _

"_Only if you look extremely masculine and enchanting in armor," he joked back and stroked her hair._

_Julius bent forward to smell her strawberry sweet hair. Faith took his face in her hands and kissed him._

"_Don't love," he pulled away. _

_She disliked being alone. For weeks she hoped that the war would end so that she could spend the rest of her life with Julius. _

"_Promise me something," said Faith quietly._

"_Hmm?" Julius turned around, "Oh anything for you love."_

"_Promise you'll come back," she said as she scrunched her face. _

_Julius came back over to the bed. "You feel that love?" asked Julius as he took Faith's hand and placed it over his heart. _

_She nodded, "Feel you and I hear you too." She smiled sweetly at him, "But do you hear me?"_

"_No love, but why don't I put my hand…" smirked Julius._

"_Piss off Julius, I'm being serious here. Can you hear me in the bottom of my heart? Do you hear the pain inside?" she looked at him honestly, "Do you hear me crying in my heart?"_

"_I will come back, I promise." He kissed her again and left._

"I came back," continued Julius. He looked away from her face, the pain in his heart had gotten the better of him. "Do you remember making me promise to come back? Do you know I did? Do you know who it was that told me you had left? Do you know how hurt I was?"

He looked at her again, "All along I had thought you were hurt and feeble, but no, you, YOU, are a tricky little nymph. You've played with my heart for the last time Eleanor."

They continued their walking and reached a set of rather tall doors. There were unique carvings on the door. Faith looked at them closely and they seemed to move. The flowers and trees waved as the wind blew, 'But there was no wind,' thought Faith. She looked around her and realized where she was.

"Julius," she looked at him. "I'm, I-I'm sorry that," she looked down on the floor, "I left."

Julius looked at her and smiled.

"It's alright love," he said as he opened the doors.

------------

"_We as the people of nymphs and satyrs degree declare ourselves as free of wizard tyranny. No longer will we be seen as infidels!" shouted Nathaniel as he gave his speech to the people._

"_Let it be known that we are superior and therefore have nothing to do with those that are wizards or humans!" added Julius as he waved the olive branch about. _

_The crowd cheered and rejoiced._

"Nymphs have nothing to do with wizards Eleanor and you know that." said Nathaniel as Faith gave her testimony.

Faith was confused.

"B-b-but," she stammered.

"I am so lost," she put her face in her palms and cried.

"Come here child," Nathaniel beckoned her. Faith stepped closer and Nathaniel drew her in more with his right hand.

"Has someone lied to you my dearest?" he said with a kind face. Nathaniel was Julius's brother. They looked almost alike, but Nathaniel had a darker brown hair. His body was more worn from stress of being ruler, but he was still beautifully built.

Faith looked at him, his face so warm and kind. She couldn't help but fall into him. Tears came pounding out of her making her eyes swell and red.

"I am sorry," she sobbed. Nathaniel petted her head and put his arms around her.

"Don't worry dearest, if they want us involved then we will be involved," Nathaniel's eyes flared and filled with evil, "But we will be involved in the most uncomfortable way."

------------------------------------------------------------------

She awoke the next day in her bed at the Malfoy's. Draco was hovering over her like a great willow. He had the most serious of faces. Faith rubbed her faced and yawned.

Draco put his leg over on the other side of the bed and straddled himself on top of her. He passionately kissed her cheek and then left a trail of kisses down her neck. His right hand naughtily touched her under her shirt.

Faith laid there staring at the ceiling.

"Where are we going now?" she said and returned his kisses.

Draco didn't say anything. He pawed at her and roughly kissed her. Faith pushed him away. She did not like him going at her so abruptly.

Love is about showing the other person you care and appreciate them. Love making was more about appreciating the other person's body. What Draco was doing didn't show anything except no regard for the other person.

She pushed him away from her.

"I don't want you like this," she said. Draco wiped his mouth with his forearm.

"So you admit to wanting me," he smirked.

"Yes, don't you want me too?" replied Faith.

"No," and with that Draco left leaving a bang from slamming the door.

Faith fell back on the bed, "Used again," and she turned over on her side with a tear rolling down her cheek.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **I mean to make Faith a sap for anyone showing her kindness and love. Did anyone catch that? I also put in a little some thing that explains the "can you hear me" from chapter 5. Nathaniel is the leader/ruler of the nymphs. He is also Julius's older brother. Anyways, this chapter is shorter than the last two. I'm sorry, but I hope it was still enjoyable.

**Next Chapter: **Really, where are Draco and Faith going?

I love it when I get reviews. I feel loved and it gives me more motivation to write. Much love in return and thanks to those who reviewed **Joya**, **Bubble**, **SSSSAly**, **Maria**, and **Christine**.


	9. Let Me Take You There

**Chapter 9: Let Me Take You There**

Lucius slammed against the wall. He couldn't tell the pain in his leg anymore, the pain in his back and shoulders stung.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith wondered around the halls. She hadn't anywhere to go or anything to do. Everything looked the same. She felt so lost and confused. What was she going to do now, now that people knew who she was?

Her walk slowed down and she started to lean towards the wall. She came to a halt and slid down to the floor.

--------------

Draco planned on going out that day. He'd felt much better after reassuring himself that he had no feelings for that nymph. He turned the corner and there she was crying, again.

"That's pathetic," he scoffed.

She couldn't hear him.

Draco didn't know why, but he stood there. He wanted to leave, but he couldn't bring his feet to move. He couldn't even stop looking at her. Her crying figure was hard to bear and he wanted to look away, but again he couldn't.

Her tears subsided. Faith looked up and wiped her tears.

"God, finally!" said Draco exasperated. "Thought you'd never stop crying," he sat down next to her for no apparent reason.

"Why do you have to be so mean to me?" she sniffled and laid her head on Draco's shoulders.

Draco jolted slightly, he felt so awkward sitting next to her. He didn't know why he didn't just leave. He didn't owe her anything. She didn't deserve his grace or to see a calm, nice side of him. But having her be so kind towards him and to see her so hurt and alone, he couldn't help but sympathize.

He stroked her hair, it was soft as silk. He leaned in closer and smelled her hair, it was faintly scented strawberries. He was about to kiss her forehead, but she'd gotten up.

"You shouldn't give yourself to someone you don't love," she said as she got up.

"Give myself?" said Draco aghast. "I'm not giving anything, it's more like taking," he said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Draco looked at her with lust.

She became translucent. Draco's head began to ring and throb.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO GIVE YOURSELF TO SOMEONE YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE. YOU SHOULD BE WITH THE ONE YOU TRULY LOVE!"

His own voice rang in his head. Draco covered his ears, "Shut up!" he yelled as he rocked back and forth from pain.

Faith walked towards him and put her arms around him.

Draco felt a sudden warmness around him. He looked up from his pain, "You're doing this to me aren't you?"

"Why?!" he shook her by the shoulders. "Why do you do this to me?!" he shouted at her.

"Only you can answer that for yourself," she said holding his face in her hands.

"I wish you wouldn't be so vague," Draco said bitterly under his breath.

"Well maybe you should open up your heart," Faith placed a kiss on Draco's head.

At the same time, Draco had kissed her neck. There was that feeling again, he wanted her. Draco started nibbling her ear just as she had done to him before.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pity," said Nathaniel as he walked over to Lucius, "I though you'd last longer than that." Nathaniel clicked his tongue and waved his hands to several satyrs standing by the door.

"I'd finish you off, but I'm sure your master, Voldemort," Nathaniel said the name with such disgust that it turned his face ugly, "would love to finish you off himself and would do even more damage to you than I ever could."

The satyrs took Lucius by the arms and dragged him away. Nathaniel massaged his upper right arm. Though he'd been able to defeat Lucius, there was no doubt his age was getting to him.

-------------------

"Brother you called?" said Julius as he walked in. Nathaniel was standing by a large extravagant painting and still massaging his arm.

"Great kings, Julius, great," Nathaniel looked the painting again from top to bottom.

"I know you'll be great too Julius, I have faith in you," Nathaniel now turned his gaze towards Julius.

Dumbstruck, Julius didn't know what to do but bend down on his knee and lower his head.

"Th-this," he gasped, "this is an honor and I am of the utmost gracious to take this honor."

Julius looked up at his brother and with a great smile said, "I am ready."

It didn't occur to Julius at all why his brother was leaving the throne. All he knew was that he would be the new ruler of the Clearing.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco wanted to tap her on the shoulder, but he couldn't bring himself to disturb her. Faith stretched her arm and yawned as she turned over and put her other arm on Draco's bare chest. Draco in return rested his head on hers. She moved closer to him and kissed his shoulder. Faith placed her finger on his lips and touched it gently. Draco grabbed her hand and placed it back on his chest.

"I, I don't even know your name," he said as he realized he didn't know anything about her.

"You don't have to know my name," said Faith as she winked and rolled over and sat on top of him. She put both her hands on his chest and leaned forward. Draco grabbed her arms and pulled her down and whispered in her ear, "But I want to know."

"I want to know more about you," he said careful not to look her in the eye.

'He really is sympathetic towards me,' thought Faith, 'and he doesn't even know why.'

Faith brushed Draco's hair back and smiled as she looked at him.

"You're so naïve," she whispered under her breath. Faith got up and grabbed the sheet wrapping it around her slender body. She tucked the end and turned around. Draco quickly grabbed a nearby pillow and covered himself.

"Maybe I'll take you someday," she said smiling.

"Where, where will you take me?" Draco questioned.

"My world," she winked.

"H-h-how, what about now?" he stuttered, he'd never been so excited and nervous at the same time.

----------------

They were in the Chang's backyard. On the way Draco made smug comments about the size of the neighbor's so called house. He even laughed at their poorly decorated lawns.

"Honestly, you call that a flower?" shouted Draco.

"Quiet," no one's supposed to know I'm here." whispered Faith harshly.

Faith moved towards the tree and put her hand on it. She leaned on the tree and rested her head on her arm.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" she said in a concerned voice.

Draco folded his arms and stood back. "You should know by now that I don't make promises."

Faith backed away from the tree. She mumbled a few words that Draco couldn't hear. Faith took Draco by the arm and led him towards the tree. When she kept walking Draco pulled back, but she still had a grip on his wrist. They walked through and into the clearing. Draco would've seen themselves pass if he hadn't blinked on impulse.

"What just happened? Where are we now?" said Draco.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius' body shook as he woke up. He was on the floor; his hands and legs were tied. Lucius turned his head and looked behind him. There was a fireplace that looked so familiar to him. It hadn't occurred to Lucius where he was until a dark figure walked towards him. Lucius's eyes widened as the figure was revealed by the light of the fire.

------------------------------------------------------------------

They were about to step onto the grounds, but Faith stopped Draco putting her hand on his chest.

"If anyone asks, you ARE a satyr and you are not a Malfoy. If anyone asks your name tease them by refusing to answer." she smiled and leaned in more towards him in saying, "The nymphs will be all over you, play along."

"Oh that won't be a problem at all," smirked Draco. If the other nymphs were anything like her he'd be in heaven.

Faith now stood only an inch away from his face.

"You may be loving someone else, but you know who you belong with," she said in his ear and then kissed him harshly on the lips. Faith put her arms around Draco and continued kissing him. Draco put his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

-------------

Lauren and Laura were by the pond again. Lauren sat under a nearby willow and read ad book. Laura was swimming in the water.

Faith poked her head out from behind a tree.

"Surprise!" she shouted as she came out.

Draco slowly slinked out from behind the tree. He arched his eyebrow and looked around. He felt foolish jumping out to surprise people. It had been her idea to do so, but he didn't want to, though he smiled as he watched her do it. She seemed to be happy and such a carefree spirit.

Draco stepped out of the shadow and towards them.

Laura stepped out of the water and brushed off some off the water dripping off her body.

'She's naked!' thought Draco as he watched her get out. He'd nearly fainted when he saw her walking there way.

Laura smiled at him and touched his chest. She then took her finger and circled around him.

"Who's this?" she said impishly as she looked him over.

Draco's knees started to go weak. He tried with all his might to contain himself, but he couldn't.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **So Draco has some deep feeling inside of him and he doesn't know what it is. Maybe he loves her, but does she love him? What about those nymphs? They're hot and um, a little bit too horny. Haha, oops. Well this chapter was a little boring for me to write.

**Next Chapter: **Draco is only male, so what? He can't help himself. How is Faith going to handle this? What kind of ruler is Julius going to be like? WHY is Nathaniel succeeding? Why does his arm hurt? Where's Lucius? So many questions, will they be answered?


	10. A Leap of Faith

**Note: **My infamous flashbacks are back! The longs passages that are italicized are flashbacks. There are dream scenes that will be italicized also, though I'm sure it is clear when that is. This chapter is PG-13, so be warned.

**Chapter 10: A Leap of Faith**

Faith was in her room again, her room in the castle. The tall mahogany doors with the flowery carvings were just as gorgeous as she last remembered. She walked in and felt the cold air hit her. Faith went to her dressing table. She fingered the miniature crystal chandelier.

"I kept it the same for you," said Nathaniel as he closed the door. "Julius wouldn't have it any other way," he smiled and walked towards her. "You wouldn't imagine how many nymphs begged me for your room, but," he raised his hands in a great gesture, "Only the best room for my brother's bride, and even after you left him he wouldn't have another take this room."

Faith walked over to her window and Nathaniel followed her.

"He still loves you, you know," he put his hands on her shoulders. "Why'd you bring _him_ along?" he said jerking his head towards Draco who was enjoying the company of Laura and Lauren.

Nathaniel turned Faith around so she'd look at him when he talked to her.

"I know you still love him, so don't bring yourself anymore pain," he kissed her forehead.

"I don't love him, you're wrong," said Faith as she turned her gaze back to where Draco was.

Nathaniel walked towards the door and before he left he turned and said to her, "I have resigned my place on the throne," he looked wearily away and at the door frame, "Julius will be king." with that Nathaniel closed the door lightly so that it squeaked as it shut.

Nathaniel leaned against the wall just outside her room. He heaved a sigh and rubbed his arm.

---------------

It was night time at the Clearing, and Draco hadn't returned. Faith laid on her bed and looked at the ceiling.

"_What do you think of it, love?" he stood behind her and hugged her. _

_Faith looked up at the ceiling, it was breathtaking. _

_Julius leaned in more and kissed her neck, "I'm glad you love it." _

_There were trees and flowers and they moved. A unicorn pranced around and birds flew from nest to nest. In the spring the trees would sway and in fall they would lose their leaves. _

'Perhaps he does love me,' thought Faith as she watched the unicorn come out from its hiding.

Faith had given up on waiting for Draco and closed her eyes to sleep.

_She was down in the Clearing and back on the faithful rock which she had cried on over Mr. Westchester, but this time she wasn't crying over him. _

_Faith looked around there was no one there, not even Julius. She wiped some of her tears, but more kept coming. Faith looked around again to see if anyone at all was there; there was no one, Faith cried even more. She felt so alone._

"_Who do you love?" whispered a shy familiar voice. "Will anyone ever love you," the voice paused a moment, "or rather will you ever love someone?" _

"_I DID," cried Faith as she shouted back at the voice. "I DID! And he didn't love me back."_

"_How are you so sure? How is anyone so sure? Love comes as a wink, short and never long. It lacks longevity. You shouldn't pray so much into love. You only hurt yourself." replied the voice._

"_I don't believe you," wept Faith, but she wasn't so sure of what she said anymore._

"_If you can't love the one you love, love the one you're with." said the voice as it died out._

_Faith dropped her head on her arms and continued crying. It was true; everything the voice had said was true._

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Draco, must you leave?" whined Lauren.

"Please don't go," pouted Laura.

"Oh but I must, for there is one nymph who has not had the pleasure of my company tonight," winked Draco as he turned and headed towards the castle.

"Do you even know where Eleanor's room is?" giggled Lauren.

'Eleanor, that's her name,' grinned Draco to himself.

-------------

It took Draco a rather long time even with the directions that Lauren gave him. There were many double doors and all of them were big and grand. Plus all of them had carvings on the doors and also it is especially hard to see the magical movements of the carvings when you are not a nymph.

The door slowly opened and Draco poked his head out from behind. He wasn't sure if he had the right room or not. Draco stepped in further only to find a boy or rather a man who looked like a boy. He seemed to be near Draco's age except he looked older in some ways. In fact, all the nymphs he'd met were young, but seemed older.

"Close the door, will you," said the satyr. He was hunched over a table over looking some documents and maps.

They satyr turned around which made Draco jump, but he was careful not to show he was frightened.

"So," he smiled, "you're the one." The satyr picked up his cup of tea and took a sip.

"I'm the one what?" questioned Draco his eyebrow slowly arched.

"Never mind that," the satyr put his cup down and walked over to the door.

"Down the hall this way and the second door from the end, you can't miss it," he said as he opened the door and pointed. "Remember, the big doors," winked the satyr and he closed the door behind Draco.

Draco walked down the hall, it felt eerie to him. He found the door and looked at it. He could faintly make out a patch strawberries in the distance beyond the hill. He looked over in another corner and saw a couple dancing.

Draco shook his head, "Stupid door," and he pushed the door open.

Faith heard heavy breathing outside her door and she awoke, but she didn't bother to move or see who it was. She wiped a tear from her cheek as the door clicked opened.

Draco walked in and saw her sleeping on the bed. He sat down next to her and took off his mangled shirt. Faith turned around and saw Draco's sleek upper body. It was well toned and shined with sweat. Faith felt her cheeks get hot. She put her hands on them and turned away again.

"Oh my god," she gasped under her breath and hope Draco didn't notice that she was flushed.

"Heh," chuckled Draco. He loved seeing her blush over him.

He lay on his side, his arm supporting him, and with his other hand he brushed her hair back to expose her neck. Faith's heart began to beat really fast and she didn't know why. She'd been with Draco before and should be used to his cold touch. But his touch wasn't cold anymore and it seemed his actions weren't out of lust. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she couldn't think about it much for Draco was now on top of her and kissing her moth, every so often biting her lower lip.

She pushed him off, slightly regretting making his warm body leave her. Draco hovered over her, his hands supporting his weight. He looked at her, she looked scared.

She took his face in her hands, "Do you love me?"

Draco sat back and looked at her. He would've said yes to get it over with, but he couldn't.

"I want you, isn't that enough?" said Draco as he brushed his hair back in frustration.

Faith let go of Draco's face and he rolled back and sat next to her slouched against bed's head board. Faith took Draco's arm and draped it over her shoulder. She then put her arm over his chest and rested her head on him.

"It can't be enough forever." said Faith as she closed her eyes again.

Draco rested his head on Faith's and sighed as he fell asleep.

_Faith was crying on the rock again. _

_A dark figure came out from the trees towards Faith. He put his hand on her shoulder and startled her. _

"_W-who are you," her voice croaked from crying. _

_The person wiped her tears and took her in his arms. His embrace was warm and familiar. Faith closed her eyes and pressed into him. _

"_NO NOOOOOOOOOO." yelled Draco, but she couldn't hear him. "That's me, don't you see?! I'm the one! You're supposed to be with me, me and no one else!"_

_Faith and the dark figure faded away and Draco was now in the throne room at the castle._

"_I love you, love. Though I may not be that wimpy wizard boy, I can love you like he never will." Julius stood in front of her stroking her silvery hair. _

"_That's a lie," protested Draco, but again she couldn't hear him._

"_I love you too," and she kissed Julius passionately and in a way Draco had never seen or felt her do. _

_Julius started pawing at her, it disgusted Draco to watch. _

"_He doesn't love you," he scoffed, "he just wants to…" and then it hit him. "I do love you," gasped Draco. _

_Draco walked around them shouting at them with all his might, but no one could hear him. A tear started down his face, but he quickly wiped it away. Draco watched her face it was so beautiful even if some greasy git was slobbering over her._

Draco suddenly woke up and saw that Faith wasn't there anymore. He ran out of the room shirtless and all. He sped down the hall and passed an opened door. Draco backtracked and looked into the room. It was the satyr again.

"You're looking for Eleanor I supposed," said the satyr. He was sitting a rather large armchair and drinking tea.

"Where is she, you old bag?!" barked Draco as he walked into the room.

"That's no way to talk to me," said the satyr.

Draco grabbed the satyr by his collar and lifted him out of his seat, "I'm not kidding around, where is she?!"

"I think you already know," coughed the satyr as he winked.

Draco dropped the satyr and dashed out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The figure came closer, it was Voldemort. Lucius squirmed in his ropes and muffled a cry of help.

"Oh tut tut Nathaniel," said Voldemort as he ungagged Nathaniel who was in the form of Lucius.

"No need to worry about your precious kingdom, I have only but the best plans for it," said Voldemort as he propped Nathaniel up to sit.

"You know, Nathaniel, I do believe that your race with mine, we can rid those who shun us into hiding."

"I would rather my entire race die than to help you achieve such a ghastly vision." spat Nathaniel.

"Oh I was hoping you wouldn't say that. Now I'm going to have to kill you." Voldemort smiled and rose up his wand.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco burst through the doors and stormed into the thrown room.

"Congratulations Julius," Faith had ad big smile on her face which made it glow even more. She jumped and put her arms around Julius. Faith hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Draco winced and felt disgusted. He didn't like seeing her all over him like that.

"Thank you, love," smiled Julius back.

"Damn that bastard, if he says 'love' one more time," Draco gritted his teeth and walked even faster towards them.

Julius grabbed her by the waist and brought her closer to him. He kissed her slowly and wrapped his arms around her.

Faith tried to get his arms off her.

"Get off her!" shouted Draco with as much force as he could.

Julius let go of Faith and glared at Draco.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing?" Julius grabbed Draco and lifted him by the neck.

"No one interrupts me," Julius threw Draco down.

Draco touched his neck and massaged it.

"You bastard," coughed Draco, "she doesn't love you!"

At this Julius turned and glared at him even more, "What did you say?" Julius bent down and spat in Draco's face. "You insolent fool."

Faith came between them and tried to push Julius back.

"Please, Julius, don't he doesn't know what he's saying," she tried to calm him down.

"You," Julius now looked at her, "you love him?"

"Why Eleanor, why?!" he smacked her across the face leaving her cheek so red it seemed to bleed. "I love you Eleanor, I would've kept loving you. I even forgave you for leaving me twice." Julius's face was saddened and pain was his face. "Twice I forgave you and this is what you do to repay me?!"

Julius raised his hand and was about to strike Draco, but Faith had grabbed onto his arm with all her might.

"NO JULIUS, NO," tears were streaming down her cheek. "I love him," she whimpered, "please don't hurt him Julius."

Julius shoved her out of the way. Faith landed next to Draco, but quickly leaped in front of Draco and hugged him.

"Fine, Julius, if you want to kill him then kill me too," Faith looked Julius square in the eye and didn't blink.

"You've put me in an awful position again, Eleanor," Julius straightened up, but didn't back away from his stance.

----------------

The door slammed shut and through the barred window Julius came into view.

"Let's hope this will change your mind, Eleanor," Julius looked straight at her with sad eyes and left.

Faith dropped her head into her palms and cried some more,

Draco had been in slight shock throughout the whole thing, he'd only been aware of the situation when he heard Faith crying.

Draco kneeled beside her and put his arms around her. "Don't cry Eleanor," the words came out so foreign to him.

"That's not my name," hissed Faith and pushed Draco away.

"W-what?" said Draco confused. "It's what everyone calls you," said Draco as he sat back away from her.

"S'not my name, Draco," Faith turned away from Draco and curled into a ball.

"Why didn't you do anything?" she sniffled.

"I-I," Draco didn't know what to say. Draco sat against the wall and tilted his head back.

"I don't know much about my feelings right now," he sighed. "I'm sorry," he said as he looked at her huddled in the corner.

"Have a little more faith in yourself," she whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **In my opinion, this was a very good chapter. Things are starting to turn around. Draco is discovering he has feelings! Poor Nathaniel, I feel bad for what happened to him. Julius is very clueless.

**Next Chapter: **What's going to happen to Draco and Faith? They're locked up in a cell and Julius is angry. If Nathaniel is Lucius, then where's Lucius?!

Thanks to **Bubble** and **Joya** for reviewing!


End file.
